


Старый хрен

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Mini G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Сам же вчера перед всей командой рассказал, где ацтекское золото заныкано. Никто тебя за язык не тянул, Джек!





	Старый хрен

**Author's Note:**

> тот самый бунт, когда Джека впервые отправили на остров

Джеку спалось на редкость хорошо, и дело было, возможно, в выпитом количестве вина или особенно веселой гулянке команды. Джек уже не помнил, почему прошлым вечером их обуревала зверская радость — он вспоминал только бутыли рома, звон которых все еще стоял у него в голове, и очень резвого Барбоссу.

Да, Барбосса очень старался ночью, и Джеку такая вспышка страсти ничуть не показалась подозрительной — в конце концов, он же сам капитан Джек Воробей!..

Но утром что-то пошло не так.

— Я уже заметил, что ты по утрам мне тычешь в лицо самыми разнообразными продолговатыми предметами, и это могло войти у тебя в привычку, — пробормотал Джек, мазнув языком по солоноватым губам. — Но сейчас, ей-богу, я бы предпочел твой хер.

Говорят, если долго всматриваться в дуло пистолета, дуло начнет всматриваться в тебя.

— Кончай хохмить, Джек, — широко ухмыльнувшись, протянул Барбосса, будто и не совал своему капитану в рот оружие. — Ты больше не капитан.

— Ну, мы еще в капитанской каюте...

— И я тоже тут, если ты не заметил.

— Это бунт!

— Какой ты наблюдательный, — съехидничал Барбосса, взводя курок.

Джек закатил глаза и, игнорируя направленное ему в лицо дуло, схватил со стола бутыль; Барбосса тут же наставил второй пистолет на темное стекло и рявкнул:

— Эй!

— Ну будь человеком, — повел ладонью Джек, чуть склоняясь к Барбоссе, — дал потрахаться и поспать — дай и выпить.

После минутной заминки Барбосса кивнул и, скалясь, все-таки убрал второй пистолет. 

— Благодарю, — приподнял свою шляпу Джек, кивая, и откупорил бутылку с громким чпоком, но, прежде чем пригубить, с интересом посмотрел на Барбоссу.

Ах, Барбосса-Барбосса. А такой хороший старпом был, незаменимый во всех смыслах. Он действительно нравился Джеку. В том плане, что на него можно было положиться — как на абордаже, так и в горизонтальных плоскостях.

Не то чтобы Джек был удивлен, но все-таки.

— А в чем... Ну, причина? — поведя усиками, поинтересовался он.

Барбосса нетерпеливо зарычал и завертел глазами, словно в него бес вселился, но пистолет не отпустил.

— Ты болтливый.

— А-а-а... И что? — все так же не понял Джек.

— Ты вчера, — клацнув зубами, склонился к нему Барбосса, да так, что Джек ощутил его дыхание у себя на щеке, — перед всей командой рассказал, где ацтекское золото. Никто тебя за язык не тянул.

И вот тут-то Джек вспомнил, что происходило на палубе после того, как он выпил вторую бутылку. Все-все вспомнил. И как феерично навернулся, пытаясь пройтись по перилам, и как его поднимали гогочущие пираты, и как он бахвалился, что знает тайну ацтекского золота. И, разумеется, как легко его развели на слабо.

— А-а-а... — снова протянул он, а потом громко клацнул зубами и печально покосился на бутыль рома, которую держал в руке. — Алкоголь меня все-таки доконал. Но я все равно люблю его, — резко повернулся он к Барбоссе, прижимая бутыль к груди, — так что...

А Барбосса потерял, похоже, терпение и перебил:

— Пей сейчас или вместе с ромом за борт пойдешь! 

— Ну... Я и так, и так пойду за борт, — пожал плечами Джек, поднося горлышко к губам, и сделал пару глотков, — однако, старый друг, скажи мне: почему ты меня предал? Ты, — совсем не боясь, похоже, наставленной на него пушки, тыкнул он Барбоссу в плечо, за что тут же получил пощечину. Бутылка не выскользнула из корявых пальцев Джека, но он пролил ром, — черт!

Барбосса хмыкнул.

— Я люблю мужчин постарше твоего. Ты сопля зеленая.

— Это возмутительно! — тут же воскликнул Джек, вскидывая руки. — Я молод, но не неопытен!

Барбосса сощурился, а потом покачал головой и скривился — не то чтобы Джек был прав, но пара лет старпомом на Черной Жемчужине не были худшими годами жизни Барбоссы.

Хлопнула дверь, и в капитанскую каюту ввалился Гиббс, тут же расшаркиваясь.

— Все готово, капитан, — улыбаясь, склонил голову он.

— Что готово? — фыркнул Джек. 

Гиббс поджал губы и уставился в пол, видимо, ему было хоть немного, но стыдно за свое предательство.

А Барбосса, что-то устало прорычав, схватил Джека за шкирку и потащил на палубу, по-прежнему прижав дуло пистолета к его виску. Их уже ждали; Джек с облегчением вздохнул, увидев спущенную на воду лодку. Конечно, он был рад, что его не пришьют здесь и сейчас — ведь отсрочка казни давала больше возможностей выкрутиться. В эту самую лодку его и закинули уже без помощи Барбоссы, который только на прощание нагнулся над краем палубы.

— Удачного плавания, Джек, — процедил он чрезвычайно довольно и широко открыл глаза, будто пытаясь в последний раз запомнить побежденного уже не капитана Джека Воробья, а потом сбросил в лодку тупую шпагу. — Это чтобы ты зарезался, — а следом и пистолет, — а это — чтобы застрелился. 

Джек тут же схватил пистолет и тут же, без раздумий, выстрелил в Барбоссу — но волны слишком сильно качали лодку, да и Джек не протрезвел, и вместо Барбоссы он попал в один из парусов Черной Жемчужины, проделав в них очередную дырку.

Барбосса поднял голову к парусам, громко рассмеялся, хлопнув ладонью по твердому дереву, и скомандовал:

— Режьте канаты, ветер ему в спину.

Наблюдая за тем, как еще вчера верная ему команда отрезает вместе с тросами его единственную возможность забраться обратно на борт, Джек только и смог, что выплюнуть:

— Ах ты старый хрен!

Барбосса же замолк и, обернувшись, бросил последний полный интереса и соперничества взгляд на Джека.

— А тебя только мой хрен и интересует, да? — вкрадчиво произнес он почти шепотом, но так, что его услышала даже самая глухая чайка.

В следующий миг ему в лицо прилетел тот самый пистолет, который он сбросил Джеку, и оставил на лбу нового капитана Жемчужины красную вмятину.

— Было бы чем интересоваться!

Поджав губы, Барбосса нетерпеливо сжал рукоять шпаги, но вовремя вспомнил, что за сегодня уже достаточно обещаний нарушил. Не то чтобы его это заботило, но нужно было изображать честного капитана перед командой. А это было уже довольно затруднительно, так как утро он начал с мятежа.

— Оставьте его. Держим курс на Исла-де-Муэрта, ребята! — гордо воскликнул он, вскинул руку, и команда ответила ему радостным ревом.

И только Прихлоп Билл печально проводил лодку Джека взглядом.

— А как же Воробей, капитан? — спросил он без задней мысли.

Барбосса знал, что Билл для него не опасен. По крайней мере, он так думал; ну что мог сделать единственный неверный на корабле, где каждый был рад подхватить песню своего нового капитана?..

— Да что с ним станется, — проворчал и, пока никто из команды не видел, потер синяк ладонью Барбосса. — Тут всего один остров на сотню миль вокруг, Билл.


End file.
